Plauge Of Equestria
by XenronXIVII
Summary: An early fanfiction written by Alexander Shea in 2010; before even watching the show. But; ON WITH THE SUMMERY! A clash-up of Humans, Ponies, and... Minecraft? Follows Silver Blade as a human and Rainbow Dash as a mare as they battle Xenron; an ancient evil. Can their love save us? Will the worlds ever be the same again? Or better yet; does this story have any real plot at all!


I remember a time and place of peace and giving. Where everyone was equal and everyone cared for each other. The name of this land was Equestria; inhabitances of this land were called Equitristians. They followed a simple and short moral code, "Forgive and forget. Live and let live. Love all and be loved. Spread kindness throughout the universe." I was once one of these beings, living in a world of bliss and obliviousness. Then everything took a turn for the worse. Evil spread across the world like a plaque, sweeping the faint of heart into a zombified state of evil destruction. Only a few were able to escape this plague, and they assigned themselves a name; "Bronies". They were the ultimate force of good, a golden thread in stark contrast to the evil that surrounded them at every corner. I was one of these, elite among elites. I was at the prime of my life. Days went on as I had always known it. Then, one day…..

Chapter I: The beginning

"GET UP!"

I feel a faint voice coming from inside me. When I realize I am still asleep, I jump up screaming. Gunshots ring through the air. The room I fell asleep in, once a cozy, lofty barn is now a pyrotechnics show. Flames and embers are scattered around me, and someone is yelling for me to get up. I look up to find my friend, Applejack, running above, dragging me by my jacket collar.

I groggily ask her," Where am I?"

She responds," WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AIR RAID!"

Hearing those words sends a pulse of energy through my veins. Dreaded air raids cause much death in the fiery hell of napalm and explosions. Forcing myself to my feet, I run. Shrapnel and fragments fly fling like deadly flies, ready to implant themselves into the closest thing; living or dead. Finally reaching the designated field, she pulls pushes aside a rather large bolder. Under the rock is nestled our three- kilometer deep tunnel to the Bomb shelter. Ascending now down the musky, dank tunnel; my ears begin to pop. Air density is very strong here, and one could get the bends and die from just taking three rungs at a time. At the bottom of the burrow, eight feet of concrete and Reinforced steel block nuclear radiation from reaching the citizens inside. Knocking on the door in the pattern of the BSF, the distinctive clunk of an unlocking is to be heard. Walking inside now, I look around. The room is filled with many faces, both familiar and not. As I take a seat on my bunk, Applejack and Shadow twist the handle on the door; sealing us from the outside.

I ask for someone to explain what happened when I was resting, and Twilight Sparkle speaks up, "The Vaaros have infiltrated our defense systems. It would appear as if during the twelfth hour, our defenses are weakest."

Flutter shy replies, "I would like to just stay here, because I don't like fighting."

I comprehend these words. I like fighting neither, but as the lead in the BSF; I must do my duty to the land. Blood and bone stain my hands from the many battles that I have fought, and I wonder if all that fighting ever solves anything.

After hearing from my comrades, I look around and notice something's missing. Thought there are many faces I do now recognize; there are some that I do. Applejack and Shadow are sitting by the door, Phazers loaded, Flutter shy and Twilight are sitting on the top left bunk, and Snails is lying down on the bottom left bunk.

I ask Snails, "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

He replies, however slowly, "She never came back here…after she went out to message Celestia of our survival…..never came back…"

Frazzled and confused, I check the pack on by back; two Phazers, four reloads, water canteen, my maps, a galactic translator, and my Katana. I check my jacket, and find my wallet. Inside, I find 2,000 yen and a photo of me and Rainbow at Balthazar's rock.

I remember that time like it was yesterday; the cold breeze off of the ocean to match the warmth of the ground below us. Embraced close to me, Rainbow dash sits, contented by the beauty of the moment; I, standing sentinel next to her, watch the third setting sun with awe.

We hold hands, and she asks me something, "Do you believe in magic?" as she hands me a small necklace.

On it is adorned a Crisrok; the symbol we both bared. Our love for each other is unmatched among the Bronies. We met each other on that same rock, sharing stories about our lives and what we wanted to do with them. Sitting under that Moocare tree, something I thought would never happen happened. I fell in love. The warrior of a thousand legends, the King slayer, the Blood bather, fell in love on that one vey majestic night.

This is not the time for memories. This is the time for action. I placed my wallet in my pocket, grabbed my Katana, and unscrewed the latch. With a few more words from Applejack, I was on my way. The lunar landscape is almost unrecognizable. Bombs fall like rain, Phazer blasts ring through the sky, and screams linger in the air. I duck as a swing from a Kamaka almost beheads me. I turn around to see Xenos, the fourth in command of the Bronie strike force.

"My dearest apologies, Silver Blade, sir, for I did not recognize you in that outfit of yours."

I look at my jacket for the first time. The distinctive markings of the Vaaros were plastered all over it.

"No offence taken, Xenos; Have you any record of Rainbow dash exiting the air-raid shelter?" I ask.

"None that I'm aware of, sir, on my record she just disappeared." Bronies refer to me as sir because I have the highest rank, for I am the first in command. "Should I perform a routine examination in her finding?"

I reply, "Yes, that would be grand. Finding her is of utmost importance to me."

Just as I finish my sentence, Krystal walks up to us and say, "Still in a loop for that chick, eh Silver?" Krystal is my older cousin, with a build alike his name. He fears none, not even me. "She don' even give you anything special, if you catch my drift."

I quickly reply, "I'm afraid I don't. And your forwardness is about as straight as a dyslexic line." Krystal consolidates his thoughts, and just sat there staring at a wall for a while.

Chapter II: The search

As we walk through the ruble, any thoughts cross my mind. What if Rainbow dash was stolen by the enemy? What if she was already dead? The stress and anxiety pumping through my head feels like a splitting maul clubbing at my brain. Fear and desperation keep me running in this field, explosions and flames everywhere. Dead bodies lay strewn across the ground, gathering swarms of gnats. Dogs and rats fight for scraps of food and flesh. Who is the enemy now? Is it the Vaaros, the beasts that slain our people or is it us? We, after all, have caused the most destruction to ourselves. Once a flourishing planet, now our world is destroyed. Christened by the very evil we created. We are our own worst enemy. We have searched for hours and there is still no sign of Rainbow dash.

As clearly our hopes are diminishing, Krystal pipes up, "man, we've been searching for hours and there's still no sign of anything living, 'sides the rats, dogs and such"

I reply, "Every measure possible shall be taken to find a fellow Bronie. We will keep searching."

Just as I finish my sentence, I hear a distant moaning. Fleeing all warrior senses, I run toward this sound, hoping with all my life that Rainbow dash was not badly injured. With the help of Xenos and Krystal, I lifted a beam that covered a small hole. Inside, I find a disturbing sight. Rainbow dash lay sprawled across the ground, a deep gash following her shoulder blade down to her hip. The cut must have been recent, for fresh blood covers her upper torso. Cradling her in my arms, I plea for her to speak to me.

Tears come to my eyes as I hear her response; "Love is just a game, isn't it? We're all just pawns in a game of chess."

Hearing these depressing quotes from such an upbeat person sends shock through my mind. She looks at my face with an almost unworldly gaze. Taking my visage in her hand, she lowers my head to hers.

In an almost desperate voice, she whispers, "avenge me" and brings herself in close to me.

Closing her eyes, her lips press against mine. In those few seconds, I remember everything I ever did. All the pain, all the suffering, all the blood and gore condense into one, explicate moment. I drop to the ground, in a convulsion of memories that take me by storm. Anger, love, hate, happiness, sadness all filter into my mind. As the feelings start to wane, I rise myself to my feet. I see Xenos with his hat tipped down, Krystal looking uncharitably depressed. I look down, and see that the last fleeting wisp of life had disappeared from Rainbow's aura. For a brief moment, I stand a shell of myself, unbelieving. Then, all at once, my emotions come to me. Tears would come to my eyes, if I was not in so much instant trauma. Bending down, I cradle her limp body in my arms. A vulgar sound permeates from my inner mind, and eventually works its way into a full-fledged scream.

"WHYYY?!" I scream into the heavens. "HOW COULD SHE GO SO FAAASSSSST?!"

On the way back to the camp, we meet up with Snowflake and Muffins, the twins. Upon seeing her dead mother, Snowflake breaks down into a fit. Muffins, comforting her, we make our way back to the encampment. Upon arrival, almost everyone becomes silent. The few that did not silence were bawling over the news. Out of the crowd walk Princess Celestia and Prince Edward.

"Princess, we do have some terrible news to burden. Rainbow dash, 2nd air strike commander, was killed in action."

It was Krystal who spoke this time, with a hint of depression still in his voice. Upon hearing this news, the Princess sheds a tear.

"Any Bronie lost is a major loss indeed. Let us have a moment of silence for the fallen hero."

At this statement, everyone in the crowd silences, bowing their heads in respect for the fallen Second in command.

Chapter III: The Birch Revival

Almost immediately, I am taken askew by the sheer beauty that stands before me. Pearling gates of jade and silver are alive with a mystic inner glow that is spellbinding. As I walk toward the gates, I hear a voice. Though I do not remember this voice, it is almost relaxing to hear its soothing tone.

"You have fought well, Rainbow dash. You played well."

Upon hearing my name, I jump.

"Who are you?" I ask the mysterious voice.

"You do not remember me? I am the sun. I am the moon. I am the dark and the light. You and I are one."

As I hear these words, an almost heavenly body descends in front of me. I cannot see this object, for it is obscured with a golden light.

"Look not with your eyes, young one, but with your heart."

I close my eyes, and the golden light dissipates. Standing before me, in all his glory, is Balthazar, creator of life.

"Am I as obscure to you now, young one? Has the light of purity cast its revealing lines into your heart?"

In an almost dumfounded awe, I respond, "Haven't you been dead for the past thousand years?"

With a casual wave of his hand, he brings up an ethereal chair for me to sit on.

"Sit, young one, for there is much for you to learn."

After I take a seat, he takes a deep breath.

"Once, long ago, your ancestors lived on a planet called Earth. This planet, a spinning ball of molten metal and rock, with a thin outer crust, provided an abundant source of food and water for life to prevail. One of the species on this planet, namely Homo-Sapiens, became adaptively smarter. They developed tools, weapons, shelters, and hunted. They eventually developed a means of communication called language. With this language, they could solve the problems of their world. But the humans were selfish. They only thought of themselves, not of others. This eventually led up to the development of the Proton bomb. With this weapon, they could wipe out whole worlds. They eventually started to threaten each other, and one person fired it. This explosion destroyed the whole world. Only a few species were able to escape, I being one of them. We traveled in the merciless depths of space until we found a distant planet. This planet is the one you stood on today. We colonized this planet, claiming it as our own. As our race developed, so didn't our intelligence. It was only a matter of time until we followed the mistakes of our ancestors. We created a Xenomorphic species, alike the ones of fantasy, to use as a weapon. Vaaros, we called them. All was good, until one escaped. It bread, and it became an infestation. Struggling to gain control, we started an all-out war."

He stops, looking at me.

I respond, "Does that mean that we are to suffer the same fate of our ancestors?"

He looks at me, a genuine smug splayed across his face.

"That is for you to figure out."

He waves his hand, and I wake up.

Chapter IV: The Reanimation

I am sitting in the Hall of Warriors, weeping over the loss of my fallen comrade, partner, and lifelong friend. It is protocol that the closest people to the dead present a speech about the fallen hero. Inside my head I try desperately to piece together a speech worthy of my fallen lover. When her parents have said their wishes, it is my time to speak. I approach the stairs, and scale them. The whole time, I can hear people in the background, mourning for Balthazar to have mercy on her soul. When I reach the podium, I clear my mind of all thoughts. I focus on the wall in front of me, editing the last edges of my speech. I clear my throat, unzip my jacket, and begin my statement.

"Rainbow dash was a great friend to us all. She helped us through the hardest of times, giving us courage and support. I, knowing her very personally, weep over her death…"

It is now that someone pipes up, "HELL YEAH YOU DID!"

It was Dusk who spoke this time, and I couldn't help but become furious.

"SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY GOD DAMN WIFE! YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE HELL UP, DUSK!"

His face got multiple shades of red. He got up, and walked out of the hall.

"As I was saying, Rainbow dash was a very close friend to me. I held her dear in my heart. It is unendingly depressing that she was to be killed in action. I am, however thankful to know that so many people hold her dear in their hearts, as to coming, and I would like to say that, I hope she finds a place in the stars."

It is at this point that I feel something warm in the room. Sure, there are the people in the crowd; but I could feel them before. I switch my vision to ultra-red, and I see something peculiar; Rainbow dash's aura is alive with flying colors.

Jumping up with pure shock, I hit my head on the stair top. Everyone in the crowd seems to be stunned by my queer reaction.

I almost fall off the back of the podium when I get the message, "Where are you, Blade?"

I know that there is only one person that knows of that name.

"Rainbow?" I reply telepathically to her, with the response, ", Blade, why does everyone look like they had their hearts skip?"

With this she attempts to rise from the table. From the gash on her side she seems to get an excruciating pain, for she drops back to the slate. Pleading my name, she calls for me. Walking slowly, I walk down the stairs. When I hear her voice again, it sends me running for her. Upon me coming to her, she flings herself into my arms. In a joyous respite, I laugh and cry all at once. For once in my life, I thought that nothing could go wrong.

Chapter V: The Realization

In our obliviousness, we notice not the being that walks into the hall.

My warrior instincts are momentarily deficient when someone screams," CREEPER!"

I turn around to see the definitive forms of three creepers, each growing bigger, with the definitive sound of a sizzle, followed by an extreme explosion. Blown back by the explosion, Rainbow dash and I slam the wall behind us. I watch as I see Spiders crawling from the hole, with Zombies and Skeletons running toward the horrified crowd. Ender men are pouring from the darkest corners of the breakage as Zombies and Skeletons bring open slaughter on the traumatized guests. An arrow zings past my ear, hitting its mark into the skull of an unsuspecting onlooker. Three zombies chase a mortified pony into the corner of the wreckage. As I turn to the left to avoid this acrid scene, slimes and blazes set the building on fire. Legs pumping, I sling Rainbow over my shoulders. Screams and moans fill the air as the ensuing carnage elaborates. Blazes light the building up; slime suffocates and digests Mint and Snowflake. Their childlike screams are like razors on my heartstrings. A Ghast flies low, enveloping Twilight. She shrieks and pounds against the inner lining of its stomach, only to be seconds later imploded like a marshmallow in a microwave. I jump, hearing the reverberation of a creeper exploding nearby, into the gooey pile of entrails left from the passing Pig Men. I hold back from screaming, so I can get out of here. Legs pumping, lungs searing, I sprint for the door. Fear of this day has run throughout my mind for years. The Great Apocalypse is a day feared by all Bronies, but none have known the date, besides me. I would try some days to forget that date of death, but to no avail. My memory is alike a steel trap, nothing gets out.

I remember the day that Professor Darius taught us about Relative Thorium.

"The universe is alike a beach; there is much sand. And as we know, there are many beaches. We know not how long until the great waves of time wash these grains into each other's paths. Upon this day, the seas will drain, the mountains will crumble, and the skies will darken. But fear not, the 4 heroes of legend, the warriors of light, will purge the world of its darkest hour. They will destroy the dark entity that plagues the land."

Apparently, that day was much closer than I thought. The heroes of light had not yet come, and I was not going to put Rainbow dash in jeopardy waiting. Carrying her on my shoulders, I run. I run for our lives.

Chapter VI: The Joining

As I run through the fields, pure chaos has ensued. Drakons immolate buildings, burning people in red-hot pyre. Duku babas digest half-eaten corpses left by the Destroyers. Hounds run, hunting people in a denizen- like rage. Next to me in the reeds, a Creeper goes off, sending me flying, also partly deafening my right ear. I hit the ground, my head reeling. My vision becomes a blur before darkness tries its hold on my mind. I force myself to get up to keep running, now holding my katana in hand. Slashing at anything in my way, I make my way through the fields. Still carrying Rainbow Dash on my shoulders, I am driven by the will to survive. Anything that wanted me dead would have one hell of a fight. In the sky, huge Pyrons float through the air, devouring all in sight; their bloated, bloody balloon-like masses insatiable of the hunger for death. Suddenly, I see a glint of steel as something bluish launches itself high into the air. Upon closer inspection, I see a fine slit open in one of the Pyrons's throats, blood spewing over the landscape.

As it plummets down, a figure lands next to me. Out of the reeds emerges Lo'gosh, warrior of the highlands. With his battleaxes in hand, he flings himself at the enemy, leveling body after body of darkness's design. Choosing to follow this hero of legend, I run in the clearing path of his wake. I emerge out of the reeds to find that we are completely surrounded by raptors on all sides. Katana in hand, Phazer in the other, I back against the hero. Apparently knowing what I am thinking, he raises his rather large Kamaka, bringing it to about eye level. Laying Rainbow on the ground, I charge with him in an adrenaline crazed rage. As he decapitates three raptors in one shot, I land two Phazer shots into the chest cavities of one of the closer reptiles. I spin around to see a raptor, which whom seems to be the leader; charging at Rainbow dash. Dashing forward, I block his path, burying my Katana deep into its left shoulder. Screeching in a denizen-like reel, I follow this cut up its neck and into its skull. Dropping down to the ground in a pool of blood, it goes into Cardiac arrest.

"Better luck next time, you god damn ugly overgrown iguana."

Turning to Lo'gosh, I ask him where we are to go next.

He replies in a tongue foreign to me, "I don't know."

Seemingly in sequence to this, I remember a grove close to where we are. I telepathically alert him of this, and he seems to approve.

Almost eerily, the skies start to darken, taking on a blue-green hue. Winds start to blow violently toward a vortex that opens up in the middle, and something large drops out. Sensing a trap, I back toward Rainbow dash on the ground next to me, pull out my Katana, and prepare for the worst. Lo'gosh readies his blade, chanting something I do not understand. We watch as the thing falls to the ground, wondering whether or not to attack it. The figure rises, uncovering itself from its tealish light. With wings and a tail of plasmatic energy, and a physique that of a wolf, raises Darragazz, bane of evil. A nearby Drakon spews fire at him, shrieking in preordain of its next meal. Dodging the flow of flame, Darragazz shoots a single sliver of light at the flying desecration, piercing its chest, entrails flinging everywhere; it falls to the ground, imploding on impact. In awe I stand before this entity of legend, unable to utter even the smallest of words. Striding toward us, this hero of legend comes. Upon seeing Rainbow dash wounded on my shoulders, he goes deep into thought.

Chapter VII: The Query

I am confronted with three small creatures; each apparently affiliated with the other. The shortest of the three is wounded, with a large gash running down its side. The medium of the three is holding the latter, with an odd sharpened blade in its hand. It looks as if it is fatigued, for it has a dark premonition from its aura. The tallest of the three, an obvious champion, clutches a rather long blade in its hands. When I take a step forward, the standing two ease backward. Apparently, my visage is not one that they are familiar with.

The little one speaks to me in a primitive tongue, most likely a derivative of standard galactic, "What is your reason for being here, strange, mythical beast?"

I take these words into effect, and respond, "I have traveled to this plane so I may free this world of its dark plague. I endeavor in finding the four heroes of light, so I may join their party. Are you three the warriors of legend?"

Obviously, I have spoken of something that struck a chord in the heart of the shorter one.

"What of the heroes do you know?" it asks me.

I think of this for a time, "The heroes of light will carry four crystals, one in each of their hands: These crystals, once pieces of the great being Krinoch, the bastion of light. He fought continuously for power over his brother, Zilos. Being the purist form of evil, he searched for a material form. So, one day, he found the form of a being. He manifested a game. Long ago, on the world of Earth, there was a game called Minecraft. Millions of beings played this game, as a form of escapism from the hardships of life. Zilos infected this game, stealing players' lives for his own power. When news came throughout the world of this menace, two heroes gave themselves names; Boztakang and LAGSEAPapers. These two warriors joined the fray, bringing slaughter on the enemy. Both of these beings fought valiantly, taking their own lives to save the world. Purging the land of this enemy, they wiped away, for none is known about their place of being now"

After I explain this to the three, they seem to have been confused.

Their faces show a mix of emotions, and the shortest of the three speaks up, "I spoke to Balthazar."

With this the two turn to her, for I know it is a female, with its high voice.

The middle one is shocked, asking her "Rainbow, how do you know of Balthazar?"

Rainbow responds, "When I was killed, I went to the great gates, and met with him, he told me of how our species was created and how we got here. He told me of the protonic bomb, and that it was what annihilated our ancestors. He told me of how the Vaaros were created, and how the breed got out of hand. He told me about the Great Apocalypse, and then cast me back into this world."

With the finishing of this statement, the one named Blade turns to me, with a puzzled look on his face, asks me, "What? She has met with Balthazar the great?"

Chapter VIII Part I: The First Cut

I met up with this odd small creature today. He was carrying a creature of equal queerness on his shoulders, supposedly his soul mate. Though he appears to be a valiant fighter, I doubt of his reliability. He only fights when he is in deathly danger. We encountered a large group of lizards earlier, and he did not strike fully until his counterpart was in danger. I do not like these kinds of beings, for they are weak. Nothing that should be the third warrior of light should be that discrete. Anyways, we met with a celestial beast. It was most likely a warrior of Balthazar. Either way, we should be cautious. Any creature of that power could easily wipe a map of its mountains. I have found that the female creature is badly injured. I ask the great beast if he knew what to do and he stopped. Lowering his wings onto his chest, he started to chant, "Martrea noctus remka" over and over. He grabbed a stick, and it immediately became plasmatic. With this stick, he traced the cut, and it glowed with an inner light. The wound started to close, healing itself. Jumping back, Blade was in shock. I, being in shock myself, could not think of anything to say, I was beholding years of healing in mere seconds. Without any obvious strain, Rainbow stood.

Now, we are traveling to Castle Rock, where the being Zilos was said to be held. I having my skepticisms about the existence of such a being, linger behind the group, protecting the rear. Rainbow flies above us, firing Phazer blasts at anything in sight. Steve, in the front, slashes through the crowds of dark entities that try to stop us. Darragazz, a strong center, annihilates and vaporizes everything that his claws touch. A daring Zombie hoard tries its luck at him, not before experiencing the wrath of his massive mandibles. Running, the remaining two flee, but are beheaded by a low sweeping wing strike. I bury my left axe deep into the body of a passing Drake, dragging it to the ground. I notice that this is no ordinary drake; for it has no eyes, a large scythed tail, an elongated skull, two arms and two legs, bat like wings, and its blood is green. Attempting to rip off a claw of the beast, I am burned by its blood. It has acidic blood; this is not uncommon among the Xenomorphs. I wonder if this is what it is, when I look up. My party has already covered much ground, and is almost to the Castle Rock. I run to them, of no wish to be left behind.

We have finally reached Castle Rock. It is a lot different than when I left it, those many years ago. The beams are rotted, the planks of the door held in by rusted hinges. I no longer carry Rainbow dash on my shoulders, for the mystical beast healed her. I have no comprehension for magic, only for alchemy, but I do know one thing; my once dead lover is now flying above me, firing Phazer blasts at the enemy. The man I met up with earlier, namely Lo'gosh, is behind us, defending with Symbology and his quick, parrying sword moves. I am upon the gate in mere seconds, pulling the rusted, sticking lever vertically. The rotted gate swings down, filling the air with a dank muskiness. Raising my blade, I walk cautiously into the darkened room. Immediately, I am swarmed by bats, feeling their dark, leathery wings on my face. Darragazz walks into the room, shunning the darkness away with his wings. The room lights up and I see the walls for the first time in three decades. Ziroglyphs span the walls, telling stories about the ancient ancestors of our race. I can make out most of these glyphs, but some of these are foreign to me.

"Fear not, the day of Re_ution, for the heroes of _ will come in the hour of _nes and free the world of i_ _a_ge. Clatter of hoofs on St_l, vengeance will r_n free on the p_ane. A great _ will ensue, bringing many cas_alties. [Four warriors of l_gend will survive, to lay their l_ves down for the sake of the _."

Confusion grabs its hold in my mind, binding itself in a torturous explanation. As I attempt to piece this puzzle together, Rainbow Dash as found something. A shimmer of light from Darragazz's wings reveals it to be a key, of which would be used in a door. At the end of the hall we see a portal, destination unbeknownst to us. Taking the first stride, Rainbow Dash and I step forward, hoping for the best.

I am terrified by what I see. Torches light up the walls of the room, casting eerie shadows on the wall. There are blood spatters on the walls, and the curtains have small, childlike bloodstains on them. I fight the urge to flee the sight, to run as I always have. Remembering that Steve stands next to me, I am reassured in confidence. My hopes are dashed when I hear a tinny scream from the back of the room. Daring to exceed my fighting instincts, I walk toward this childlike scream. What I see takes me by surprise. I see the mutilated form of myself, cowering in the corner. Confused and disoriented, I back up. The figure rises, staring me straight in the face; its opaque white eyes bring in my stare, gripping my mind in its clutch. I shake my head to hear silver, along with six other voices; in the back of the room. The figure turns; to reveal its true self. Before me stands Herobrine, also known in Equestria as Zilos. I jump backwards, head reeling from the mortifying scene, to see a flaming arrow shoot past me, landing its mark straight into the chest of the dark entity. Stumbling back from the blow, Zilos hits the wall behind him. I see two figures, of about the same size, come charging toward him. In the hands of one of them, two bluish blades are swinging in ascending diagonal forward arcs. In the hands of the other, a bow and arrow are clutched. The second figure twists, dodging a horizontal swing from Zilos. As he turns, he pulls the bowstring back and releasing it in one step. The arrow flies, like a crystal beam, into the right arm of Zilos. He shrieks, cascading backward into the wall behind him. He looks down, grabbing the arrow with his left hand. Ripping it from his body, he raises it to his eyes. He sees the blood on the tip, and licks it off. Seeing this sends shutters through my body. He grips the other arrow in his hand, and snaps it out of his body. Clutching the arrows in his hand, he doubles them over themselves. Rushing toward me, Zilos screeches.

Chapter VIII part II: The Second Swing

Boztakang and I have found the menace once again. He has hid in Castle Rock for over three thousand years. I had sworn an oath to Notch that I would bring Herobrine to justice. We found four warriors along the way of our travels. They travel with crystals in their hands. They must be the Heroes of Legend that we were taught about long ago. He and I have traveled the planes, attempting the redemption of Notch's brother. Training for years in the snowy pikes of Tallajuah, Boztakang and I honed our combat and survival skills. Finally, after three decades, we have finally encountered the evil, bound and determined to destroy the desecration forever.

I bring a downward swing to evade a high strike by Herobrine. We have been fighting like this for three hours, with no clear gain on either side. The only thing that we have to show is blood spattering the ground. Lag seems to be tired, and he has good reasons to be. He has parried many a strike, and has only now been hit. I jump forward, blocking a strike with my blade. I wince as a sharp pain incurs in my side, flaring into a fiery burn. I look down to my left to see the crescent of a tail enter my side; burying itself into my flank. I look up to see a Xenomorph, drooling in an delighted sneer. I become furious. This lowly beast wishes to kill the high and mighty Boztakang?! I rip the crescent from my side, snapping it off in the process. The beast shrieks in response, whipping its debauched tail in a crazed motion, spattering acid everywhere. Some of the acidic blood flings onto my face, burning me instantaneously. I turn, whipping the acid off of my visage. Blind from the burns, I swing my sword in ascending, vertical arcs. I almost jump as I feel one of them connect, steel on bone. Rising my blade, I repeat the motion, hearing the repeated cry of demonic pain. I summon all my strength, and bury the sword as far as it would go.

I wince at the gore that is happening before of me. Boztakang just cleaved the skull of Zilos in two, spreading grey matter and ooze everywhere. It falls to the ground, bleeding on itself. In its convulsions, I would believe it dead. But it is not. It starts to heal, regenerating its own flesh. I alert Lag of this, but it would appear I was too late. The figure rises, taking on the figure of Steve, my old friend, only it had white eyes. It brings up its right arm, morphing it into a blade. Swinging its arm back, it pierces Lag's chest. Blood spurts everywhere as he looks down in demented horror. The blade twists, snapping the coils of his insides. Organs fall as he sinks to the floor, coughing up blood. He looks up, pleading to some invisible being for forgiveness. He slumps to the floor, and Zilos rips out his arm. Dripping blood, he licks his arm in demonic pleasure. Boztakang hears this sound, for he twists around in time to be lanced by a falling beam. I turn from this scene of death, scouring the wall for a door. I find it in time to see a blade pierce the wall next to me, and hear the distained curse of an evil being. I try the door of its handle, and it is stuck. I tremble for a brief moment, and then rip the door off its hinges. I glance around the room, briefly surveying the outlines.

Chapter VIII Part III: The Redemption

A pedestal sits in the middle, seemingly collecting dust. I rush forward, seeing the words 'Fenim Farce Muindo' inscribed in the floor. I walk forward to the steps, and the words start to glow. Tealish light emits from the ethereal tendrils of the letters, bathing the room in a mystical glow. Scaling the steps, I see an about five foot tall beam emit from the center of the block. Taking on a plasmatic form, it turns itself into some kind of blade, shining with an inner light. I take hold of the handle, and raise it from its pedestal. Feeling a massive power surge through my entirety, I swing it forth ward. Solid, but not heavy, it feels as if it is designed just for me. I turn, facing the monstrosity that now enters the corridor.

It now speaks to me, in a demonic tone of seduction, "I AM HEROBRINE! NONE HAVE DEFEATED ME! NONE WILL EVER COME CLOSE!"

With the finishing of its sentence, Herobrine dives at me. I jump to the left, just barely out of his reach. I inbound from the wall, using it as a spring to propel myself at the enemy. He looks up, clearing my blow with ease. I stab the wall behind him, instantaneously immolating the solid stone. I rip the sword of its precarious perching, and double backwards. In mid-twist, I catch his tail to my midsection, driving me into the north pillar. Crippling the shale slates, hit the ground. He walks toward me, his chuckling louder and louder with each step. As I fight unconsciousness, a memory casts its hooks into my mind.

"Do you believe in love?"

I look down to see Rainbow dash, smiling at me.

"Do you think it's possible, to…? Ya know…"

I respond, "Both you and I know that it is impossible for us to live together. I love you more than anything that I have ever known. But, you are a pony, and I am a human. That is one factor that could not ever be changed. By Balthazar's creation, we are not alike."

With this I shed a tear, the first and only tear I have given to anything. It is now that I realize that for all my life, it has been training for this one, powerful moment of truth.

"I will find a way for us to be together."

With these words we resume looking into the sunset, holding each other close.

I raise myself, unwilling to let myself die at this momentous fight. Collecting my thoughts, I clutch the humming sword that lie next to me. I push myself unto the wall, reading my last defense.

"Only one of us will walk away from this fight in this world."

I level my thoughts, "I will give this fight my all."

With this he snickers, "Let fate be our designer," as he morphs his arms into swords.

Taking the first stride, I scream, "LET NOT FATE BE MY CALLER, FOR IT IS I WHO SHALL SEAL YOUR DOOM!"

Dashing forward, I rush forward toward him. He shrieks, and I plunge my blade deep into his being. He splutters as I push him backwards, burying my sword deeper and deeper into his chest cavity. Blood splashes on the floor as I force my way toward the further wall, twisting the blade in Herobrine's entrails. I shove him, impaling the sword into the wall, and shift my weight.

I look directly into his eyes, "Your armies are but forces of death, destroyers of all, and when nothing is left to destroy, and your oh-so formidable army will kill itself, like a scorpion backed into a corner. Without Light, there would be no Shadow."

Uttering these last words, I fling the blade like a switch, cleaving his body in two. Blood and bone spray across the wall, onto me, and onto the floor. With the last scream of defeat, Herobrine is finally dead. I dislodge the blade from its mount; and stagger backwards. Resting against the south pillar, I send in the Transmission of Victory.

Chapter IX: The Finding

We received a transmission from Castle Rock three hours ago. The message called for the medical ships to be launched immediately. Responding to the call; we pack ourselves. Medical emergencies were nothing to take lightly. We turn on the scanner to behold a mores code message coming through. Now turning the squelch, we hear clearly the three-tone pattern. Higher, Lower, Higher, Middle. I recognize this as the message of victory. Looking to my fellow pilots, I ask for some explanation of how the four hundred year war had been won so fast. The co-pilot shakes his head, and returns his gaze to the tempered glass of the window. Turning now to my own monitor, I set our coordinates for the Thirty degree mark. Following the radius of the signal, we make our way now to Ell, The third discovered continent on this world. As our ship reaches the surface; I am stupefied by what I see. The castle that had stood for eons now lay in broken pieces; alike a child had knocked over his play set.

Making my way now down the dock; the damage seems all the more real. Solid granite beams now sit in heaps; masses of stone and cinder. Looking now at the ground, I see no heat signatures. Anything that was here was either long dead or buried under the stone. The transmission system is faulty, we do not know who or what is sending the transmittion. I unbuckle my Phazer; holding it loosely in my hand. Whatever had caused this much destruction would have to have been massive. Dropping now from the ladder; I see something shining. I rush toward it, pushing brush and rebar out of my way. The shining thing is an identification tag, and I read;

SILVER BLADE

DIVISION: BSF

RANK: COMMANDER  
DISCRIPTION:

HEIGHT: 6'3"

WEIGHT: 257 LBS

HAIR COLOR: BLUE-RED

EYE COLOR: CRYSTAL TURQUOISE

WARNING!  
REGISTERED LETHAL WEAPON

APPROACH WITH EXTREME CARE

I push away the rubble that covers; what I find to be, Silver Blade. His head is bleeding, and he looks concussed. His arms and back are twisted like a misused toy. Blood pools on the ground around him, and the disgustingly sweet odor of cooked flesh permeates the air. I look down to see some kind of burn marks on his legs; similar to that of a lightning strike. I look at his face for the first time. A deep gash splays across his face, finding its beginning near his temple and its end at his chin. I look to my comrade in arms; and he is stunned. Looking down now, I hold back my sigh of relief as I find him alive; badly injured, but alive. Strangely, he appears to be in perfect internal condition. Pulling him onto the medical stretcher, I hear him speak the words; "Fenim Farce Muindo" His aura emits a grey-blue color, fading into a blacker purple. Bringing him into the ship; we set our coordinates directly for Equestria Castle.

Chapter X: The Repairing

I am vaguely aware of what is going on around me. IV's and plastic tubing are all around me as I hear murmured voices of doctors and nurses. I try to get up, but I feel a searing pain in my forehead, arms, and back. One of the nurses sees me attempt to rise, and she runs over, shouting something to the doctors. I try to shake their grip, but there are too many of them. One of them cuffs me to the iron bars, strapping my legs to the bottom of the bed. One of the nurses, walking over to me, unzips a plastic bag with a three-winged orange and black symbol reading 'BIOHAZARD'. She shuffles through the contents, and uncovers a needle of some sort. Holding something, I read 'QADRAINDAL BIAMORPHINENE' before she inserts the needle into my side.

I am in a hallucinogenic horror land. I see things of my memories, both live and dead, existing in a demented distortion. I see things alike looking through glass spheres. I see people walking, missing arms and legs, exploding eyeballs and purple elephants with top hats. I feel as if there are gummy bears eating my brain, and as if there are ants crawling in my clothing. I see very little through the haze, haze alike that in a grainy film. I see people falling into themselves, fire and ice exploding through the fissures in the ground. I try to run from this distorted scene, but something stops me.

I see Rainbow Dash holding me by the arms, beckoning me, "Do as which none have wished to right for the burden of a sheep."

Her eyes roll back in her head, and Rainbow Dash begins to melt in my arms. I jump, mortified. I hear gunshots, and I see thousands of dead ponies suddenly rise, staring at me with a zombie like stance. I turn, and I wake up.

I jump up to feel cold steel on my wrists. I look down, seeing cufflinks binding me to the bed I lay on. I see Rainbow lying on the cot next to me, seemingly being tortured by the demented horrors I had experienced. I, without thinking, fling my arms forward. I am stayed by the straps that bind my body. I shriek, yanking my right arm across my body. The solid steel bars fold on themselves, the leather straps tearing in two. I rip my left arm vertical, crippling the frame. I jump up, hitting my head on the ceiling. I come to find that not only am I stronger than before; I am taller. From the impact of the aluminum ceiling, I fall onto the floor. My face meets cool cement, and it is almost relaxing to the touch. I burden myself with the effort to rise, bringing my right arm over my left knee. Pushing myself onto the padded walls, I look around the room once more. I see Rainbow Dash in a stretcher across the room. Rushing to her, I make quite a clatter. Steel bars reverberate on stone; sending shrill flashes of ghost pain through my mind. She has heard me, for she rises off the cot. Clearly, she has gained the same strength as I had, for the bars cripple when she attempts to rise. Meeting her halfway, I embrace her close. Holding her in my arms, and tell myself that everything will be all right.

Chapter XI: The Uniting

At the castle, joyous respite ensues. Everyone is rejoicing over the defeat of Herobrine, and the liberation of Equestria. I stand at the altar, gazing at the crowd that has gathered. Krystal, Xenos, Lo'gosh, Darragazz and I stand, best men of Prince Edward, also being the highest in command of the Universal army. Across of us, Rainbow Dash stands, mirror to me, bridesmaid of Princess Celestia. We both look briefly at each other, before returning our glances to the Breiter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to resend these two of their differences, and to join them as one. If any have reason for these two not to be married, speak now, or forever hold you peace."

I watch, feeling slight compassion for these two rulers. Rainbow Dash looks at me, giving me a compassionate smile. Seeing the uniting of Equestria is a most beautiful thing, and I almost cry seeing the thing I worked for thirty years finally go into effect. Applejack and three others sit next to Rainbow; the second and third bridlemaids, and converse amongst themselves.

"I now pronounce you king an…"

It is then when my pager goes off on my belt, and I am called into action. Rainbow, Lo'gosh, and Darragazz's pagers go off too. We have become the Grey Metal Infiltration Unit Experts in the BSF, and that means that we are to be paged at any time. Eying my friends, I tell them visually that this is an emergency. We walk from the altar, and dash toward the door as we make our way out of the building. I don my jacket; grab Remche, the sword of Krinoch. Walking now in the freeway, my team and I make our way to Quora Bridge. Walking to the edge, Lo'gosh, Darragazz, and I jump.

Flying through the air, I would feel adrenaline, if it were not for the extreme seriousness of what it was that we were being called for. I wave to Rainbow to follow as I make my way, falling toward the sea. I lean forward, pressing my arms against my side and tucking my legs together. I gain speed, plunging faster and faster toward the blue sea. Looking above me, I see Lo'gosh screaming in an adrenaline fueled pump. Darragazz doubles his wings, becoming like a streak of teal and silver in the sky. I turn back to the water, and we have almost completed our descent. I pull glasses over my eyes, and put on my latex face cover. In a second I impact into the water, feeling it's comforting coolness wrap around my body. I dive deeper and deeper into the sea, periodically turning to see if my comrades are following. Lo'gosh is the first to enter the water after me, shock splaying over his visage; he appears not to be comforted by the sea. Darragazz follows, using his tail and wings as rudder and paddle. Rainbow Dash is the third to enter, streaking into the water with a hue of color following her wake. I dive toward our underwater base, underwater for maximum security. I prepare for our descent, and unclip my knife.

We level off at the docking bay, where Darragazz, Steve, Lo'gosh and I walk into the sealing room. I seal the door, and the water siphons out into the drain. Once the water had drained, I walk toward the shelf on the wall. Four Derox suits line the wall, one with silver and gold lines following the arms, one with tealish lines, one with green lines, and one with rainbow lines. I don the rainbow one, stepping forth ward into the equipment hall. I press the Rainbow hued button on the wall, and the wall folds downward. Extensive designs of weapons now line the walls, from Phazers to Kamakas. I take the Forty Fifth; a plasma cutter designed for underwater use. Walking now into the main hallway, I take my seat at the meeting table.

Chapter XII: Separate Ways We Go

Darragazz, Lo'gosh, Rainbow and I sit at the conference hall, ready to accept our newest mission. The president of the G.M.I.U.E sector of the BSF now stands and speaks.

"Good morning. I hope everyone is wide awake right now, for we have a major problem to converse. We would like to speak now of a transition we received from the Third Quadrant."

It is now that he waves, turning on the screen in front of us. On it spans a distorted view of a Warfield, and a figure stands in front of us, seeming to be in a large amount of distress.

Screaming into the transmitter, he states, "EMERGENCY CODE 210! EMERGENCY CODE 210!"

Then the transition ends. The president speaks now with a hint of empathy in his voice.

"Your mission is to go back in time. We believe this transition to be of a long time ago. Also, in planning to keep the space-time continuum, we must erase your memories. None of the past issues will be told of ever. They are as of now being erased from memory collections."

It is now that I look at my transmitter, and it is malfunctioning. It is now that I feel my mind becoming numb, caving in on itself like a failing planet. I look at Rainbow dash one more time, and fall into darkness.

Chapter XIII: Cats Cradle

I wake up in a soft bed. Someone is beckoning for me to get up. I rise, noticing the room around me; Blue and red walls with a white ceiling. The bed I lay in I cannot remember anything, for I cannot even think of my own name. My mind feels like a clean computer; with nothing to fill it. I try to tap into the deepest recesses of my mind; but only make my nose bleed. Whipping now the blood that sits on my lip, I push back my hair. I see that my hair has a two-tone. I lift myself off the bed, feeling something dig into my side. I look down and see a bulge in my pocket, and examine it. I find a weird shape. It is of a necklace.


End file.
